


Little Stinker

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scent of a (very tiny) woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Stinker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge I've since forgotten, back when Martha was expecting. Fanon of the day started calling Clark's baby sister Caroline.

“Clark, honey, could you give me a hand with your sister?” Martha handed the infant to him.

“But Mo-oo—om, Lex is here!”. Clark was happy to lend a hand with his sister, but he would do _anything_ to avoid this chore.

“Clark. You promised you would help out when the baby came.” Martha was tired, and just wanted a bit of effort from her son.

“Someday you’ll be raising a little one, and you’ll have to do this.” She smiled at the thought of a feisty, bald baby, just like Lex. From the way Lex looked at Caroline, and then at Clark, she thought it was likely.

“Come on, I’ll help, “ Lex said, placing a hand on Clark’s back as he carried the little girl up to her nursery.

“Thanks, Lex.” Clark smiled. Diaper changing was no big deal – unless you were an alien, who had just developed a Super sense of smell.


End file.
